Abominable
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Abominable no era el hecho de seducir a un ángel. Abominable era el pequeñísimo detalle de que lo estaba disfrutando como nunca antes. Oneshot Castiel/Meg.


**Título:** Abominable

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pareja/Personajes:** Castiel/Meg, Dean.

**Spoilers:** hasta el 6x10, _Caged Heat_

**Rating:** R

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje fuerte. Contenido sexual. No es un fic bonito ni romántico, obvio. Aunque el final es algo... eh, ¿fluffy? :P Sorry, no pude evitarlo.

**Resumen:** Abominable no era el hecho de seducir a un ángel. Abominable era el pequeñísimo detalle de que lo estaba disfrutando como nunca antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> escrito para **IzumiSilverLeaf** (izumi_s) con todo cariño porque fue, es y sé que seguirá siendo una gran ayuda para mí en mis pinitos con este increíble y fenomenal fandom.

Gracias por las horas en que aguantaste mis gritos en el twitter conforme iba mirando la serie completa. Gracias por responder mis insanidades con otra insanidad igual. Gracias porque fangirleaste a todo dar conmigo a pesar de que no shippeamos lo mismo.

De corazón, con todo cariño, mi primer fic (que espero no sea el último) de SPN, para ti. Y en serio espero no haberla cagado demasiado xDDD

* * *

><p><strong>Abominable<strong>

Niños caras bonitas, cerebros de pájaro. Eso eran los Winchester. Si en verdad creían que Meg se quedaría atrás pateándole el trasero a los _hellhounds_ con la maldita navajita mata-demonios, estaban más que equivocados. Y más si les había cruzado por la cabeza tan sólo por un instante que ella lo haría por ayudarlos.

Era por eso que Meg no podía dejar de sonreír cuanto estaba con ellos. Eran tan idiotas que costaba contener la risa a su lado.

Aun así, Meg intentó disimular el desprecio que sintió cuando Sam Winchester quiso pasarle el cuchillo (ese miserable, pequeño cuchillo), su mente trabajando con rapidez, pensando en cómo salir con vida de esa pero asegurándose de que Crowley no pudiera contar con la misma suerte que ella.

—A Crowley —dijo, la mejor solución posible forjándose en su cabeza, su instinto de supervivencia gritando alto, amenazando con aturdirla—. Llévense el cuchillo y vayan por él.

Sabía que si alguien podía acabar con el maldito, esos eran los Winchester y su jodido ángel de la guarda. Porque además, si Crowley los estaba esperando como lo mostraba la presencia de los guardias, significaba que la pelea entre el demonio y los humanos sería épica; y ella, de ningún maldito modo, quería estar en medio de todo.

Definitivamente los _hellhounds_ resultaban simpáticos si te ponías y los comparabas con su dueño, papá Crowley.

Los Winchester pusieron sus caras de bobos (habituales), como si pensaran que Meg hacía eso para salvar sus bonitos culos (¡Ja!), pero antes de que Dean pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta de cómo ella pensaba mantener los perritos a raya, la demonio dio un paso adelante y, con la mano izquierda, atrapó a Castiel de la nuca. Tiró de él hacia abajo y plantó su boca sobre la suya.

Seducir para conseguir algo era una tarea de todos los días para Meg. Su razón de vivir. No por nada buscaba siempre el "traje de carne" más joven y atractivo que pudiera conseguir, acallando los gritos histéricos de su huésped en el fondo de su mente cada vez que usaba su cuerpo o sus labios para divertirse un rato.

Sin embargo, mientras besaba al ángel y su mano derecha comenzaba a deslizarse por debajo de su gabardina, Meg notó, no sin cierto desconcierto, que la voz de su huésped se encontraba inusualmente ausente. Tranquila.

Su mano encontró lo que buscaba: helado metal sagrado capaz de asesinar a los mismos ángeles del Señor. Meg, satisfecha, alejó su rostro del de Castiel, notando la mirada de rabia contenida del ángel y disimulando ella misma su propio asombro con una gran sonrisa de burla.

Estaba sorprendida de haberlo disfrutado, de saberse quizá la primera que se atrevía a besar al grande y poderoso Castiel. Sorprendida más allá de lo imaginable porque, aparentemente, también su huésped había gozado el momento.

Para variar.

Meg, sin dejar de sonreír, empezó a retirarse de Castiel. No pudo llegar muy lejos. El ángel la tomó de la cintura, le dio la vuelta con brusquedad y prácticamente la azotó contra el mugroso muro que estaba a su espalda. Meg, más aturdida que asustada, rodeó con su brazo el cuello del otro, entreabriendo sus labios, anhelante de más, en espera del beso que Castiel le había negado aquella ocasión en la que Lucifer lo había atrapado dentro del anillo de fuego de aceite sagrado.

Una oleada de lujuria ardiente borró de su mente el repentino rencor que experimentó al recordar que el ángel prácticamente la había usado de tapete, las ganas de asesinarlo convirtiéndose en pura necesidad, y Meg se permitió ser besada al mismo tiempo que una mano fría recorría (acariciaba) su negro cabello en un movimiento que podía ser clasificado como furioso y, el señor de las Tinieblas la ayudara, también como _cariñoso_.

La espada casi resbala de su mano mientras su cerebro intentaba continuar procesando y tratando de averiguar por qué ese gesto la estaba descolocando tanto. Castiel enredó los dedos entre su pelo y prosiguió con ese beso prohibido, cristalino y sincero; tanto, que Meg realmente pensó que tendría el poder de exorcizarla de ese cuerpo. Castiel era todo manos inquietas, grandes y fuertes, labios ansiosos y beso delicioso; y cuando finalmente decidió alejarse de ella, Meg quedó hecha pudín jadeante de demonio, conquistada de tal manera que en ese momento ni siquiera se detuvo a analizar por qué su huésped, por primera vez en meses, parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que acababa de pasar.

De entre todos los intentos de seducción que había protagonizado Meg con anterioridad, fue esa la primera vez en la que finalmente había sentido no sólo pasión, si no algo más limpio que no podía clasificar.

Sensación que sólo se incrementó cuando Castiel llegó con los huesos de Crowley en un saco y le ordenó con su habitual voz susurrante: _"Déjalos en paz"_. Porque Meg se sintió incluida dentro de ese pequeño grupo que el ángel estaba protegiendo y eso… eso se había sentido_ muy bien_.

No obstante, el momento cumbre llegó cuando Crowley ardió hasta que no quedó de él nada más que un montón de ceniza humeante. No gracias a los Winchester. No gracias a Meg. Había sido obra de Castiel.

Decepcionada por no poder seguir admirando aquel hermoso cuadro, Meg tuvo que desaparecerse aún antes de que Sam cogiera el cuchillo del suelo. Una sola idea fija en la cabeza (recuperar la espada de ángel que Christian Campbell le había quitado) y por primera vez en siglos, intentando justificar sus sentimientos encontrados. A pesar de su _mortalmente _duro entrenamiento en el infierno, nadie nunca le había dicho qué hacer si de pronto comenzaba a sentir admiración hacia un ser al que se suponía, sólo debía despreciar sin miramientos.

* * *

><p>A pesar de alejarse de la vista de los Winchester, Meg no se largó del edificio de Crowley. Se mantuvo escondida durante el tiempo que aquellos tres lerdos demoraron en salir de ahí, y justo antes de que Castiel quemara el lugar hasta sus cimientos, Meg consiguió recuperar la espada que el ángel se había dejado robar gracias a un simple beso.<p>

Pudiendo reír de felicidad (la sensación de saberse a salvo por primera vez en todos aquellos meses en los que Crowley le había puesto un precio a su cabeza, embriagándola con ganas), Meg huyó con la tan valiosa arma, la cual, sin duda alguna, jamás habría sido tocada por la mano de una abominación tal como Castiel la consideraba a ella.

Que se jodiera. Ya encontraría Meg un uso adecuado para su trofeo, y Castiel tendría que arreglárselas con una espada robada a cualquier otro soldado asesinado en la carnicería que se desarrollaba en el Cielo.

* * *

><p>Dejó que transcurrieran los días. Pensó. Ideó. Comenzó a reunir su propio ejército entre aquellos que aún en esos tiempos aciagos se conservaban fieles a Lucifer en esperanza de un nuevo resurgimiento.<p>

Finalmente su sentido de supervivencia superó cualquier temor y llegó a una decisión. Cogió la espada de Castiel, despidió a su pequeño grupo de seguidores y se largó a buscar el único teléfono que ella sabía funcionaba para llamar a _ese_ ángel en particular.

* * *

><p>Estaba consciente de que Dean Winchester no podía odiarla más que como lo hacía en ese momento. O tal vez sí, si Dean hubiera sabido cuáles eran las intenciones verdaderas de Meg y qué era lo que pensaba pactar con su delicioso y virgen ángel guardián.<p>

—Deja de arrugar el cejo, Dean querido —se burló Meg mientras hería el rostro del cazador con una uña. Dean se removió furioso, pero atado a una silla como estaba, no podía hacer mucho más que retorcerse como el gusano que era—. Te va a dar una apoplejía con tantos disgustos que pasas, pobrecito.

—¡Vete mucho a la mierda! —jadeó el cazador. Meg lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a apretar.

—Llama a Castiel —le exigió ella—. Llama a Castiel y te liberaré de inmediato. —Ante el bufido de incredulidad que soltó el otro, Meg insistió—: Dean, Dean, ¿siempre eres así de brillante? Si realmente quisiera verte muerto, ¿crees que me habría tomado la molestia de atarte a una silla cuando pude haberte partido en dos en aquel callejón donde te encontré?

—Si lo que quieres es tenderle una trampa a Cas, te equivocaste de cebo, perra —gruñó el cazador—. Primero muerto antes de…

Meg se alejó de Dean y se sacó la espada de ángel de debajo de la chaqueta. El Winchester abrió los ojos como platos, y Meg pudo ver en ellos el brillo del temor.

—No, corazón, no temas por tu _Cas_ —recalcó el sobrenombre con desprecio—. No pienso matarlo. En realidad quiero… quiero negociar con él. La espada es sólo una muestra de buena voluntad. —Dean se quedó mirándola con furia, toda la intención de no llamar al ángel pintada en la cara, por lo que Meg tuvo que continuar. Menos mal que la persuasión era una de las habilidades que más había desarrollado durante los largos siglos pasados en el Infierno junto a Alastair—. De acuerdo, hagamos lo siguiente: Te desataré, te daré la espada y tú llamaras a Castiel. ¿Te parece bien?

Después de pensarlo durante un momento y tal vez dándose cuenta de que no había otra salida, Dean asintió de mala gana. Meg movió enérgicamente la mano y las ataduras del hombre cayeron al suelo. Dean se puso rápidamente de pie, Meg le arrojó la espada y ésta fue atrapada por la mano del cazador con una habilidad que habría hecho palidecer de envidia al cualquier Jedi.

—Intenta cualquier truco y tú y tu hermano son hombres muertos, Dean —le advirtió Meg cuando notó que el cazador parecía dudar al tener ya el arma celestial en sus manos—. Recuerda que ahora que Crowley no está, cientos de sus seguidores están deseosos de conocer en persona a los dos patéticos humanos que provocaron la desaparición de su jefe. Y como prevención, he dejado instrucciones en caso de que yo no vuelva —finalizó con una sonrisa fiera

Dean arrugó el rostro en una mueca de total desagrado, pero finalmente pareció decidirse y comenzó a recitar en voz alta.

—Cas… deja tu mierda de guerra y ven un momento a la Tierra. La _pretty demon _quiere devolverte tu espada y hacer un trato contigo. —Bajó la voz y se dirigió hacia Meg—. Lo cual es tan ridículo y desesperado de tu parte como los intentos de Ross por conquistar a Rachel —se burló.

Meg se encogió de hombros con una mueca de desprecio en el bonito rostro.

—El día que me importe tu opinión, el Infierno se congelará, Dean. Te...

Un aleteo que casi pasa desapercibido por culpa de su propia voz la puso en alerta. Meg se volvió y se encontró cara a cara con Castiel, quien rápidamente pareció evaluar la situación y la miró con ganas asesinas resplandeciendo en sus azules ojos.

—Cas —llamó Dean desde atrás de Meg—, mira lo que Pocahontas te ha traído para fumar la pipa de la…

Meg llevó el brazo hacia su espalda y con un solo y ágil movimiento, le quitó a Dean la espada. Ésta voló de la mano del cazador y aterrizó limpiamente en la de la demonio. Dean soltó una maldición y Meg se arrojó contra Castiel con el arma en alto. Un par de segundos de forcejeo y un punto muerto; Meg terminó con la mano de Castiel sobre la frente y la espada jode-ángeles en el cuello de éste.

Meg le arqueó una ceja y le sonrió con diversión. Sabía que si Castiel la hubiera querido muerta, a esas alturas ya habría procedido a aplicar su magia de ángel sobre ella dejándola hecha un vacío cascarón. El hecho de que no lo hiciera, sólo acrecentó su valentía.

—Solamente quiero tener un par de palabras contigo, Castiel —le masculló con rapidez al ver que el Winchester se acercaba a ellos dos—. Si eres un poco inteligente, que supongo lo eres, sabrás que no gano nada con asesinarte. Y tú, ganarás más si me dejas vivir —le aseguró con marcado énfasis, sonando (orgullosamente) más segura que temerosa o desesperada.

_Lo único que quiero es sobrevivir el mayor tiempo posible. De preferencia, hasta que Lucifer se libere (otra vez) de su prisión y te parta el culo en mil pedazos, a ti y a todos los ángeles, Castiel. Y si para eso tengo que seducirte, pues que así sea._

_No es que me fastidie mucho el trabajo, he de decir._

Castiel frunció el ceño en un gesto que a Meg le pareció terriblemente excitante. Eso, sumado a la cercanía del cuerpo del recipiente del ángel, estaba provocando que en el de Meg la temperatura aumentara varios grados.

_Y no de manera desagradable._

—¿Y qué ganará Cas al permitir que una escoria como tú continúe pisando la Tierra, _perra_? —gruñó Dean, quien parado a un lado de Castiel, había levantado una mano para sujetar a Meg de un brazo. Aparentemente defiendo a su ángel—. Cas, matémosla de una vez —le exigió a éste—, sólo está jugando a ser el abogado del diablo.

Castiel vaciló y sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Meg, respondió:

—Un momento, Dean. Creo que es prudente que escuchemos lo que tiene qué decir. Después de todo, ¿para qué se pondría ella misma en esta situación de desventaja si no es por una buena razón? Matarla sería un despreciable acto de cobardía.

Ante el regocijo de Meg, al Winchester casi pareció darle un ataque.

—Cas —comenzó a gritar—, ¡¿tengo que recordarte que esta maldita es la culpable de la muerte de Ellen y de…?

Castiel soltó la cabeza de Meg y tocó al cazador en la frente con un par de dedos. El chico se desvaneció en sus brazos, y Meg tuvo que moverse para atrás (resintiendo terriblemente la falta del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Castiel) para que el ángel tuviera espacio para maniobrar con el ahora dormido Dean.

Arqueando las cejas con sorpresa, Meg miró a Castiel volver a tocar a Dean y desvanecerlo en esa ocasión. El ángel miró a la demonio con gesto culpable.

—Lo he regresado dormido a su cuarto del motel. Así no intentará venir a buscarnos. —Recorrió con ojos penetrantes el cuerpo de Meg de pies a cabeza y ésta sintió un escalofrío por toda la piel. ¿Cuándo antes alguien había conseguido semejantes respuestas en tan experimentada seductora? Nadie, nunca jamás—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Meg?

_Oh, si realmente supieras._

—¿Ya no soy Abominación para ti, querido? —se burló ella sintiéndose ya ganadora de la partida—. Qué gran progreso en nuestra asociación, Clarence.

Castiel pareció avergonzarse más y no respondió. Sólo se mordió sus labios casi apergaminados y Meg tuvo la urgente necesidad de probar aquello… de humedecerlos con su propia saliva hasta volverlos de terciopelo.

Meg suspiró ruidosamente antes de continuar.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le cuestionó al ángel—. ¿Así de fácil confías en mí?

—Tengo mis razones —explicó Castiel crípticamente y no dijo más.

Meg se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, he de confesar que me gusta tu confianza ciega. Y como prueba de mi buena fe, he aquí la única cosa con la que yo podría haber aspirado a matarte de haberlo deseado. —Y entonces le tendió la plateada espada a Castiel, quien la miró, incrédulo. Estuvieron así algunos segundos hasta que Castiel pareció comprender que eso no era una trampa y estiró la mano hacia Meg—. Pero antes —dijo ella retirando la espada—, prométeme que me darás una pequeña cosa a cambio —susurró con el deseo vehemente en el tono de voz, haciendo ya poco por disimularlo.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas... a cambio? —gruñó Castiel.

—Un trato, por supuesto. —Ante la evidente sorpresa que mostró Castiel, Meg se corrigió con rapidez—: No del tipo de trato "alma de humano por favor de demonio". Lo que quiero de tu parte es una simple promesa de que harás todo lo que esté en tus manos para ayudarme a sobrevivir. No sé, dándoles órdenes a tus ángeles de que no me persigan, de que no maten a nadie fiel a mí… por decir algo.

Castiel apretó los labios hasta volverlos una fina línea.

—Lo haré... con la condición de que no intentes retomar la búsqueda del Purgatorio que estaba llevando a cabo Crowley —aceptó en voz baja, gesto adusto y decidido.

—Ni loca. Lo único que quiero es vivir en paz. —Meg levantó una mano en el tradicional gesto de promesa mientras que con la otra le tendía de nuevo la espada a Castiel—. Si tú respetas mi vida y la de los míos, te juro que no retomaré lo que Crowley dejó a medias, que no intervendremos en ningún asunto que perjudique tu guerra civil, y, lo mejor de todo, no les haremos ningún daño a tus queridos Winchester y asociados.

Castiel asintió y finalmente le quitó a Meg la preciosa arma angelical. Ella pudo notar la manera en que Castiel se relajaba mientras se guardaba la espada bajo la gastada gabardina.

—Pero —lo detuvo ella cuando le pareció que Castiel daba la charla por finalizada—, tenemos que sellar esta tregua a la manera tradicional, _Cas_ —dijo, usando por vez primera delante de él ese ridículo diminutivo con el cual los Winchester lo llamaban, arrepintiéndose de inmediato porque decirle así era tan… íntimo, tan cercano que… Y Meg debía ser más sabia y darse cuenta cuándo estaba traspasando los límites de una buena seducción—. Ya sabes… en tratos pequeños, todo se sella con un beso. Pero cuando se manejan tratos de _esta_ envergadura… se necesita algo más _fuerte _que eso.

Dejó las palabras al aire y Castiel pareció comprender. Meg registró el preciso momento en que Castiel lo hizo: endureció su gesto y tensó el cuerpo por completo.

—¿Sexo? —dijo el ángel sin más. Meg se rió con ganas.

—Pero, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho, Clarence? Sí que eres alumno aventajado de ese niñato Winchester. ¿En serio sabes al menos lo que es eso?

Castiel asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia otra parte antes de responder.

—Simplemente recuerdo la "noche de pasión fieramente demoniaca" que estuvo a punto de suceder entre Sam Winchester y Lilith antes de que irrumpiera el arcángel que protegía al profeta Chuck en el cuarto del motel. —Suspiró largamente mientras Meg se quedaba atónita. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿"Pasión fieramente demoniaca"? ¿Y de dónde había sacado ella que este ángel era un inocente?—. Supongo que a esto es a lo que Dean se refería cuando me dijo que me daría una hora contigo antes de…

Meg frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano al mismo tiempo que caminaba el par de pasos que la separaban de Castiel.

—Como sea, grandote —dijo, interrumpiéndolo, deteniéndose a unos centímetros del cuerpo y el rostro del otro, estirándose en toda su estatura, retándolo, no permitiéndose dar el primer beso hasta que el otro no aceptara sus condiciones—. ¿Qué dices, entonces? ¿Nos vamos juntos al cielo? —le preguntó en un susurro, con una sonrisa, asegurándose de que el calor y la humedad de su aliento llegaran hasta los labios del ángel.

Castiel parecía estar librando un apocalipsis en su alma. _En esta esquina, la voz de la razón. En esta otra, el deseo que yo sé, sientes por mí, Clarence. ¿Quién triunfará al final?_

—Si hago bastante esfuerzo y permito que la esencia humana de mi recipiente me domine un poco, puedo… —comenzó a decir Castiel y se detuvo abruptamente. Meg lo incitó a seguir con un movimiento de cejas—. Puedo verte en tu forma humana. Y sólo puedo decir que eres…

—¿Hermosa? —Meg preguntó triunfante y Castiel asintió con un gesto casi desesperado—. ¿Así que puedes ver mi bonito envase y no mi verdadero rostro, Cas? ¡Qué suerte para ti! —se rió ella, congratulándose de nuevo de su buen gusto al haber escogido a esa bonita aspirante a actriz.

Castiel levantó una mano con rapidez pasmosa, callándola en medio de su risa, rodeándola por la cintura, la otra mano tomándola fieramente de la nuca y tirando de su lindo cabello negro.

—Guarda silencio —le ordenó Castiel con un autoritarismo que le enchinó la piel—. Si vamos a hacer eso, sólo… no digas más. Cállate y deja de blasfemar.

_Irónico que digas justamente eso, Cas_, pensó Meg, pero entonces Castiel la besó como si en verdad ese fuera el fin del mundo. Estrujó su cuerpo pequeño y delgado contra el fibroso de él y Meg sintió, abriéndose paso a través de la bruma de su propio deseo contenido, cómo su huésped parecía mandarle su aprobación desde el rincón más oscuro de su mente.

_Eres tan perra como yo misma, ¿verdad?_

Pero entonces sucedió que la lengua de Castiel comenzó a hurgar dentro de su boca y sus manos a abrirle la ropa y Meg dejó de pensar en la actriz. Y en cualquier otra cosa más que no fuera el torrente de sensaciones que el ángel le estaba haciendo sufrir.

* * *

><p>A partir de esa noche, seducir dejó de ser emocionante para Meg. Y en su camino a la conquista del Infierno no pudo dejar de pensar en ningún momento en lo abominable que era que ahora ella, de entre todos los demonios que la rodeaban y servían, se sintiera redimida.<p>

Limpia.

Y de cierta manera, incluso se sentía en paz con su huésped.

No dejó de preguntarse mil veces qué pasaría si Castiel ganaba su guerra y ella la suya. ¿Una alianza permanente entre Cielo e Infierno, tal vez? Alianza que por todo lo que era sagrado para ambos, tendría que ser sellada con algo mucho más grande que un solo beso, por supuesto.

Y después de pensar un poco en eso, Meg sonreía engreída y retomaba la tortura o la matanza a la cual estuviera dedicándole en ese instante toda la energía de su alma y cuerpo. Con más ímpetu que antes, si cabía, destazando y quemando, pero siempre sin dejar de recordar al ángel que le había enseñado (sin querer) que podía vivir por algo más que el simplemente sentarse y tratar de sobrevivir hasta que regresara su padre y le dijera qué hacer. Ahora tenía algo propio por qué vivir y esperar. Y para conseguir _eso _que ella quería, no necesitaba a Lucifer. Nunca más.

Sólo a Cas y a su maldito cuerpo de vendedor.


End file.
